


too pretty for work

by matchingtatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchingtatts/pseuds/matchingtatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO Louis receives a secret blowjob off his younger secretary (who happens to be his boyfriend) in the comfort of his open doored office</p>
            </blockquote>





	too pretty for work

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being super short but I wrote this quickly instead of revising for my psychology retake- kudos, comments and whatever please x x

"Shut the door behind you please Mr. Styles." Louis smirked as his hand shot up to his tie, loosening it slightly before stopping as he watched Harry pull his hair from his bun. The tall stance of the younger man edged slowly closer to where Louis stood, purposely defying his request. Louis' mouth opened slightly but Harry's hand snapped his jaw shut, knowing what he would say. His palm spun Louis' body round before shooting to his aching cock. It was visibly straining against the dark material of Louis' suit and Harry continued to palm him roughly before finding his voice.

"Live vicariously Mr. Tomlinson." His voice was no more than a sensual whisper. "Enjoy the dangerous thrill." His throat nearly gave out as he nibbled on Louis' ear before grazing his teeth down his neck. And with this Louis reciprocated Harry's filth-filled desire. He never thought Harry would have a kink for potentially being caught but he couldn't deny that it greatly turned him on.

It all seemed a blur but before long, Louis' suit legs were pooling at his ankles along with his boxers and Harry was eagerly on his knees. His palm grabbed hold of Louis' cock, the head looking painful, but it soon subsided as Harry swirled his tongue round it, sucking lightly like feather touch. Louis groaned at the contact, not even caring that he was being smugly teased. With this appreciation Harry then surprised Louis by speeding up his pace from tantalizingly slow.

His jaw relaxed a little more as he trailed large palms up Louis' thick thighs, cupping his full arse before prying apart his cheeks; letting them slap close again earning an obscene moan to be emitted from Louis' delicate mouth. Harry only chuckled in response before forcing Louis' cock down his throat, gagging purposely on it. Louis could feel the heat rising everywhere; the room, his stomach and his cheeks. His small hands roughly grabbed the fallen curls that swung around Harry's face, lightly moving them before tugging harshly as his hips thrust forward on impulse. Harry's taught yet gaped mouth sounded an encouraging moan and with a few more gags from him, Louis threw his head back, holding the submissive boy close to him by the shoulders and releasing down his throat, the quick spurts being greedily swallowed. Once Louis' body had calmed by the gentle kitten licks to the head of his cock, he pulled away slowly, a long trail of saliva attached from his cock to the swollen lips of Harry. 

Louis felt like he'd been completely sexually satisfied and yet there was a more overwhelming feeling that he got by looking at his younger boyfriend. As he saw the flush on Harry's fresh face that matched the delicate pink of his plump lips and the way be lazily smiled as his hand dragged over his face, wiping away the remaining saliva and specks of cum, Louis felt a homely warmth that he only experienced within the presence of his gentle boyfriend. And Louis intended Harry know just how special he was so he gripped Harry's hand, his palm disappearing, and pulled him up. Their height ended so that Louis' eyes were level with the intricate swallow tattoo that was inked by Harry's collarbones, so Louis teetered on tiptoes before placing a full, loving kiss to Harry's lips. The passion was returned and Louis once again felt an increasing heat but he pushed it down so that he could focus his fazed mind on the only thing that mattered. The love of his life.

Louis was so wrapped up by Harry; literally as his tiny body was being held close by Harry's inked arms, that he didn't hear the familiar bell that the lift made whenever someone entered his floor. It was usually only Louis and Harry that occupied the 18th floor which made it perfect for stolen kisses and lunchtime sex, but occasionally they'd be greeted with the metal clicking of Em's heels. She'd always saunter around, her straight line figure swamped in unattractive clothes before leaning over Harry's assistant desk; her fake, painted nails tapping obnoxiously on the solid counter as he would scurry to Louis' office, acting professional before absent mindedly flipping her off behind her back once she had situated herself in front of Louis, 'eager' to talk about business. Harry's accidentally attitude would cause Louis to stifle laughs, knowing that he'd be taking Harry's frustration out later in the evening, most likely whilst being bent over his desk and having his cum mark some papers that just so happened to belong to Em. 

Although Louis, completely dazed from his heavy release, stood like a hung lemon, Harry yanked Louis' clothes on, dressing him like a child was late for church. He then shot up, making sure that his face was presentable for other people and not just a video camera that was being operated by his filthy boyfriend. And almost on cue, Em walked in, a folder slotted under her arm and her eyes pinched shut like a cat that wears to much heavy make-up. Before she could even begin a verbal assault Harry excused himself, turning in the doorway to speak quickly.  
"Would you like the door shut Sir?" His voice sounded so innocent but Louis could tell without even breaking eye contact with the she-devil that Harry's face was painted with his famous smirk. 

And that won't be the only thing painted on him tonight. 

Louis' subconscious piped up but luckily didn't spill from his mouth. He only nodded at Harry, but quickly winked when Em had averted her gaze to the ruffled sheets. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
